Ms Rachel Berry
by NadiixD
Summary: Sebastian Smythe wants revenge on the Gleek's and Rachel is right there for the taking.
1. Uptown Girl Part One

Hey guys . I'm on the way of translating one of my german fanfictions and here is the first part for you all:

* * *

Rachel Berry moved with a lively gait through the halls of McKinley High School. She had done it. Had set her plan into motion and nothing could now dissuade her.

Finn should get ready for a night he would never forget. The reason of this is that Rachel was good at anything that she was setting her sight on! So it could not be anything else than a perfect evening for her and her strong football player.

Besides, she was finally able to go the last step to be the perfect Maria. She would perfect the way of playing this role. One thing she knew. She was born for this role, and nothing could stop her to play the Maria up to 200% perfect.

Not even her virginity, which could be with ease eliminated. She had after all a boyfriend, who loved her with all his heart, to help her with something like that.

And when the director says, that she must have sex now, then she would have sex. Nothing would stand in her way. Absolutely nothing. That she was sure of.

Although the director, Artie, was just ... some member of the Glee Club, who was in a wheelchair and, if she could say so, he does not have the vocal strength like her Finn. But who could even come close to her Finn? No one! Absolutely no one was the answer.

However, back to the topic at hand. Artie did not have the singing voice, but he excelled in other parts. Like ... dancing, dancing in a wheelchair is really ... amazing. She had to admit at this moment that Artie danced better in a wheelchair as Finn with his two left feet. But she could look over this little problem by his good looks and his amazing talent. Oh Finn ...

She found her destination finally, with a wide grin that showed her teeth shining on her face and with her head held high. Or rather, as she would like to say so, a certain Blaine Warbler leaning his head against a wall.

Blaine had recently transferred from Dalton to McKinley because of his boyfriend Kurt. And yes, that's right boyfriend. Like Lover, Boyfriend, the One and Only and soul mate. Just like her and Finn.

Well, only that Kurt and Blaine are both from the same sex and the appropriate word for it would be gay. Like her two fathers. The two fathers that she loved, in just a platonic sense, as much as Kurt and Blaine. She had although something going on with Blaine, even if it was just for a short time. If you could call it that.

She remembered too well, the amazing kiss that the two had shared. A kiss that almost measured up to the level of Finns kisses. But no one could hold a candle against Finn. Not in her eyes.

Rachel was also proud to have Blaine in the New Directions. With him in the glee club in her high school, they could only win. After all, such an amazing talent and so a great voice must be in the same club as Rachel. Although he did not reach the unattainable talent level as Rachel but who could compete even with Rachel? No one could, or had the audacity to dare so far.

A sad look met Rachel's cheerful one. This did not stop her to tell Blaine the most important, happiest and best news in the life of Rachel Berry.

With an even wider grin than before, she quickened her pace, and stood before Blaine. He had now erected himself and awaited with sorrow what Rachel would tell him that was so urgent.

He just hoped she would disappear as quickly as she had come. For, he was now clearly in no mood to take on a Rachel Berry. Not after having so many thoughts about sex with Kurt, that a headache was plaguing him now.

"Oh Blaine." She said in a shrill voice, which did not help to ease his headache but only to raise it to a completely new level. With a sigh, he nodded at her to continue. If Rachel had something on her mind, you could not dissuade her from it. He was at some point in such a situation. It was not pretty. Not at all.

Blaine should not be misunderstood in his way of thinking. He liked Rachel. He loved her very much. Especially since she was someone who supported his decisions and his relationship with Kurt 100%. She was a little too obvious and threw her opinions around her but that hardly bothered him.

Rachel was too loud, optimistic, and as big as a diva as Kurt, but she looked in his eyes only more loveable. And she was adorable when you could look over her usually vulgar nature, passed her big vocabulary and her loud and sometimes annoying way by. A small drawback to Rachel's character was just, that she was wearing her heart on her sleeve.

She could not see that Finn was not good for her. But who was he to tell her that and make her mad at him because she did not believe him, as always, when he addressed the issue. Her Finn could never do such a thing to her, ever. At that thought, he rolled his eyes.

"You will not believe it but my problem with Maria is solved," she said in a cheerful voice and clapped her hands. There he had to pinch his nose, because the clapping annoyed him just like her voice. Today was not a good day to get on his nerves.

Why could she not just stop and leave him alone with his problems. The problems, which she would surely discuss with him now. Oh what a joy.

"You know what I mean, don't you?" She asked and he nodded in his annoyed way. Of course he knew what she meant. How could he not. Finn had apparently managed to get her to sleep with him, on the pretense that she would play her role as Maria better. How typical. "Well, then we just need a plan for you and Kurt," she said the thing that he feared she would say.

He put a hand on her shoulder and tried to dissuade her from this discussion. "Rachel ..." he began, but was disrupted by her.

"I could talk to Kurt about it, if you like, or ..." she said to his horror. Oh please. Everything, just do not talk to Kurt. "Rachel ..." he tried again, only a little louder. She still did not listen, for she spoke without interruption.

"I could give you a new style, so Kurt can no longer contain himself, or ..." No new styling from Rachel Berry. He would probably end up in a sweater with a reindeer on it. He looked at her, from head to toe.

Well. Maybe not. Her styling has improved dramatically lately. So he would not find himself in an animal sweater perhaps. The idea was still a horror for him.

"Or ..." said Rachel, but he grabbed her by the shoulders, looked deeply into her eyes, and said. "Rachel. I do not want to think about it. OK? It is too much for me and ..." He made a pejorative sound, drove a hand through his hair and turned around.

He was about to walk away when her voice made him pause. "But ..." He closed his eyes briefly, out of desperation, wondering when she would finally disappear. Then he had an idea. If you wanted to dissuade Rachel Berry from an idea for a certain period, it would have to do with music, Glee, or a similar topic.

And that's what he could offer her. A grin, at that thought, flitted briefly across his lips as he turned to face her.

"I have an idea," he began with a mysterious voice. He could see how her eyes literally lit up and she was interested in his idea. Unfortunately, she thought only of the wrong topic. "How about that. You come with me to Dalton. I wanted to visit some of my friends," he said, and could see the light in her eyes slightly dim. He apparently had addressed it incorrectly.

"Blaine ..." she said in a shaky voice. He interrupted, however, adding immediately. "I mean the Warblers. They will surely sing a little number for us and we could see what competition we are up against, you know. _Espionage._" He says, wiggling his eyebrows.

Immediately her eyes shone on twice as bright and she nodded vigorously in agreement with her head. She could not wait to check out the competition and this showed in her behavior.

Turning around and slowly pulling back, she called over her shoulder "3:30 pm by me," with determination.

He shook his head again and was after all alone with his problems.

* * *

That was the first part. I hope you liked it More to come soon.


	2. Uptown Girl Part Two

Hey guys :) Here is another chapter for you and I hope you enjoy it. I also wanted to thank you for your support and comments. It gives me Motivation. Then I wanted to ask if you all are also sad that you haven't seen Sebastian this season, I can only hope that he will come back for the last episode. That would be great.

* * *

Rachel stood in front of her beautiful, large mirror with the pink star stickers on it and looked at herself. She had decided that she would venture today out of her comfort zone and wanted to impress and intimidate the Warblers. Well maybe more intimidate than impress.

Her Finn was the only one who had the right to look astonished by her in this sense. However, she would do anything to spy on the competition. Rachel Berry might as well use a few tricks, and if she could confuse the Warblers with her looks, then she would continue to do so.**  
**  
A few heads would turn her way to stare and the guys at Dalton would have their mouths watering when they saw Rachel. But that was nothing special, an old woman in a hot rag would also excite these guys. Because at what time was there any female creature at Dalton, besides some teachers? At no time.

You must know. Dalton is an all-boys school, and so it is probably no big deal to imagine that they go very quickly queer, if you know what I mean. No young teenage boy would suffer so long without sex. So it's just typical that the target group of the guys adapts to their territorial claims in the way that they would favor other men.

But Rachel was alright with it, she finally had her Finn. Perhaps she would also visit Finn a bit earlier and give her plan a little boost. That would be the right idea. Finn _could_ simply not resist her when she was dressed like this. But he wouldn't _want_ to resist her, as it was.  
**  
**He was it after all, that had finally suggested that they should get it over with, so that she had a greater chance to succeed in her role as Maria. And he was absolutely right ... or so she thought. Finn just had to be right about it. He just wanted the best for her and put his own needs behind hers.**  
**  
Rachel looked after a sigh once more at her body in the mirror and checked that everything was perfect from her head to her toes. She straitened her hair and let it lay around her shoulders like a holy glow. The lip-gloss let her lips look full and her mascara made her eyes take on an innocent look that had also a touch of sexiness. The chain around her neck with Finn's name showed to whom she belonged, and let her neck look longer. Then there is the yellow dress that goes up to her thighs and is tight around her upper body. It was also sleeveless and floated around her legs in soft, large folds. The tall, yellow peep-toes completed the whole picture in addition to her eye catching killer legs, as Noah liked to call them. They were after all endlessly long, for her short stature.  
**  
**After finishing the critical survey of herself and being pleased with what she saw, only then was she ready to throw her reflection a kiss. She looked fantastic and the enemy should brace himself, because Rachel was ready to deliver them a fight. Even more so with second-rate soap opera singing milksops, as she likes to call them.

Suddenly the bell at the front door was ringing. She threw a quick look at her pink clock, standing next to her bed on the little table, she realized that it's already half past three. The time that Blaine would pick her up to confront the enemy. She let her eye wander around the room, for a quick checkup to see if she had turned everything reached, after confirming it, for the white bag on her bed, which she had previously placed there, and ran out of her room. She hurried with quick steps downstairs and entered the foyer of the big house that she lived in with her two fathers.

The two fathers that had always seen her as their very own star. She had already won a dance competition, at the age of 3 months, through the love and affection of her dad and daddy. Those were good times, thought Rachel and sighed. However, today her talent was only insufficient recognition given by her classmates. Slushies were their tony's at McKinley High, which she got from her untalented classmates. But enough with these dark thoughts.

"Blaine is here. I am going now. Bye dad, bye daddy", shouted Rachel to her fathers and pulled the front door open. She almost stumbled forward because of the force with which she did this, if Blaine had not caught her in time and helped her to straighten up. Rachel stepped after a curt nod of thanks and a welcoming hug out of the house. She only closed the door when she heard her two fathers "Have fun my angel," shouting.

She squeaked happily, grabbed Blaine's hand and ran with him to his car. Once seated, Rachel began to talk to Blaine like a waterfall again. Blaine, who could luckily soothe his headache by massaging it a bit, sighed and focused on starting the car and maneuvering. However, this could become a slight problem, because of the loud and hectic gibberish from Rachel, which distracted him from focusing.

Blaine turned with another sigh into the next street and asked. "Rachel? Can you please keep your ideas for a few minutes to yourself? I have to concentrate." Rachel snapped appalled for air and crossed her arms over her chest. She could not believe that Blaine would not want to hear about her wonderful ideas, including him and Kurt.

"But Blaine! You and Kurt could..." Rachel started all over again and tried to be as intense as possible, to have an effect on Blaine. After all, this was important. In the end what would happen to such an important performance with a perfect Mary, when she did not get her perfect Toni. Blaine had to put in an effort for his role. Otherwise, the play would be a disaster. Not her words, but the words of the director. But it could be hers.

Through the forcefulness of Rachel, Blaine was becoming more nervous and tried to distract her. "Please, leave it alone. You do want that we arrive safely in Dalton and ready. I do not want to worry about Kurt at this time. Okay, Rach?" Rachel sighed and tried again with a different strategy. "You do want that we both play our roles perfect, do you not? And that the viewers love us? For sure! And if you have to sacrifice your virginity because it would be required, then you could... "

Blaine could not believe it. When would Rachel finally give up? When? She was like a stubborn pit-bull that would not let go of a bone. He looked, with another shake of his head, over to her and said in a serious voice. "Rachel!" She raised an eyebrow and lifted her hands up soothingly. She could not understand it. Why Blaine would be so uncomfortable with this subject, it was no big deal. Even Finn said so.

But she would leave him for a bit in peace. So much stress could not be good. "Good, good. But do not think that we're done with this conversation, mister..." she said and turned so that she could look out of the side window. Blaine shook his head once again and looked desperately through the windshield. He could only hope that he might still dissuade her from this topic. But just as he knew Rachel, he would probably have no luck. Rachel was a force of nature, for someone so small.

Both spent the rest of the ride in deep thought, singing songs from the radio and waiting impatiently on arriving at their destination. Blaine, because he missed his friends and Rachel, because she wanted to rub her incredible talent finally in the enemy's face.

* * *

Hope you liked it :)


	3. Uptown Girl Part Three

Hey, guys another chapter for you all :) So sorry for the delay but I hope you can bear with me. I also wanted to say thank you to all the awesome Reviews and kicks in the ass I get from you, it motivates me... so THANK YOU!

* * *

As Rachel and Blaine walked through the corridors of the Dalton Academy the thing happened that Rachel had predicted. Heads turned at the sight of her, _a lot_ of heads. They even saw a boy who, because he stared at her too long, ran into a wall. There we can see again, what abstinence and no contact with females of the same age as them can do.

Rachel could not complain because she liked the attention that was given to her, even more so because they could walk through the halls of a school without getting slushied. Wasn't life beautiful? It could only be because there was a no bullying policy at this school. In Rachel's opinion, this should also be introduced at McKinley. But whether they would accept it is an entirely different matter.

Blaine on the other hand, found the many hungry glances that were thrown at Rachel, not so great. If Finn was given knowledge of that, Blaine would be in trouble. Moreover, if he was able to talk himself out of that, he did not know. But it was great to be greeted by all his old friends and to see familiar faces. How he had missed these halls. Dalton gave someone a very different feeling than McKinley and that was the special thing about his old school. He had really missed everything.

As both slowly approached the rehearsal room, they could already hear how the Warblers began to sing, even if they were a few meters away. With a few steps, they were both standing in the door to the practice room and were greeted with smiling faces. Rachel had to admit that these guys didn't sound that bad.

_Oooh, Oooh_

The boys began to sing together and harmonize perfectly.

_Uptown girl_

A black-haired boy standing in front of a blonde and an African-American, took over the first solo. His name was Nick, if Rachel could remember correctly. But she wasn't that interested in his name, more so in his talent.

_Uptown She's been living in her world  
I bet she never had a backstreet guy  
I bet her momma never told her why_

His voice was good, that much Rachel must confess and he could dance well, but the technique with which he sang was not perfect.

_I'm gonna try for an uptown girl_

The other guys began to dance with him and were making a big show out of it. While watching them, a handsome boy catches Rachel's eye, and she means very handsome one. He has brown hair and bright blue eyes, in which she could drown. And then his body ... he clearly did sports. Of course, she would never admit that she found him good looking because she had after all her Finn, although she couldn't remember the color of her boyfriends eyes right now, as the strange boy stood up and smirked at them both.

_White She's been living in her bred world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown to  
That's what I am_

And when she knows what  
She wants from her time  
And when she wakes up  
And makes up her mind

The Warblers continued to sing and dance in harmony together. While the good-looking guy made his way over to Rachel and Blaine and began to sing. He threw a cheeky grin in Rachel's direction, and she felt like she was hit with a bolt.

_She'll see I'm not so tough  
Just because I'm in love with at_

Rachel could not resist to give a tiny smile in his direction as she realized that he could sing well. He could sing _very_ well, and if she was honest with herself, he even could sing better than Finn. But she wasn't honest with herself in that aspect. Finn was the only one for her. That didn't mean that she wouldn't be gladly pulled by him, with Blaine, to the other Warblers and dance with them. And she did. She could hardly believe how much fun she had.

_Uptown girl_

Nick began to sing again and surprised Rachel with a kiss on the hand.

_You know I've seen her in her uptown world  
She's getting tired of her high class toys  
And all her presents from her uptown boys  
She's got a choice_

Rachel stepped away from the Warblers and positioned herself in the doorway again to admire more of the show. She could now admit freely that the Warblers were good, really good. The New Directions had the work cut out for them.

_Oooh ..._

Rachel noticed at this point how Nick threw the others a glance and then looked back at her. With a laugh she noticed, how the Warblers approached her and Nick began to sing to her. He then led her with the others out into the corridor.

_Uptown girl  
You know I can not afford to buy her pearls  
But maybe someday when my ship comes in  
She'll understand what kind of guy I've been  
And then I'll win_

At this point, all the Warblers had put themselves into a line and Nick showed her a cross-over step, that she should imitate. She did this and walked past the Warblers.

_And when she's walking  
She's looking so fine_

Suddenly the unknown pretty boy was standing in front of her and began to circle her while singing. She could only smile at him and he threw her a smirk back.

_And when she's talking  
She'll say that she's mine_

After the unknown pretty-boy, a brown-haired guy stepped before her, she believed he was called Thad, and tried to impress her with his muscles. Rachel could only laugh again. The guys were all so sweet. If she did not have her Finn, she would have gladly went with one of them on a date, but since that was not the case ... Finn was after all her future.

_She'll say I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love with an_

The boys had now encircled her and each of them grinned, smiled and winked at her. Here, Nick's voice was clearly the most prominent.

_Uptown girl  
White She's been living in her bread world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can_

Thad took over the next line and took her hand in his own to pull her back with him into the rehearsal room.

_And now she's looking for a downtown to_

After she reentered the room, Nick came to her side and took her hand from Thad in his and sang again.

_That's what I am_

All Warblers united again and made a circle, whereas the stranger was doing some impressive dance moves on display. Rachel was beginning to wonder what more he could do. Because her Finn could definitely not dance that good. But her Finn could sing!

_Oooh ..._

After the brief dance moves battle, Rachel and Blaine went over to a table to enjoy the rest of the Warblers performance. Nick had apparently taken a solo part again.

_Uptown girl  
She's my uptown girl  
Do not you know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl_

My uptown girl  
Do not you know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl

When the song ended, Rachel and Blaine could not help themselves but to clap. After that, Rachel watched with a small smile how Blaine jumped up to greet his former teammates. He rushed straight up to Nick and locked him into a warm hug. He let a few words of praise drop. "You guys killed it, as always", laughed Blaine and was petted on the back by another guy after his hug.

The unknown boy then said to Blaine. "We sound so much better with you in the mix. Just like old times." Rachel could only nod in the background. It was true. The Warblers with Blaine would have an even greater chance to beat the New Direction. Especially now with the beautiful stranger. It was quite fortunate that Blaine was on team Rachel.

It really dawned on Rachel now how much work she had to do. The New Directions have to be better, stronger and more intense. Only then, could they be the very best and stomp the Dalton boys into the ground. And they would stomp, Rachel was sure of that. Even if she would have to become more unpopular then she is now, because she would become their drill coach, then she was willing to take her chances. Nothing would stand in Rachel way of obtaining victory.

Blaine looked after the compliment a little embarrassed to the floor and replied with a quiet "Good point." He was also aware that they still sounded as good as ever together. Hence, the unknown guy tried to persuade Blaine again. "Is it sure that you won't return triumphal back to Dalton? " Rachel could only lift an eyebrow at that and shake her head at his stupidity. Blaine would of course not do that, if he could be with her in a team. She was after all _the_ Rachel Berry.

"Please," the stranger tried again desperately. Rachel gave a snort and met the gaze of the beautiful stranger. He had heard her, it seems, because he lifted an eyebrow and smirked at her again. Rachel narrowed her eyes as she saw that and raised her nose into the air. No one made fun of her.

Blaine quickly fixed their mistake and explained why he was really here. "Actually, I'm here to invite you guys to my opening night at McKinley." He pulled a few cards out of his pocket and said in an exited voice. "West Side Story." He let the cards flutter back and forth. "I reserved a whole block to just for the Warblers. It would mean the world to me if you guys would come."

Here he smiled and handed the cards to the Warblers. "We will be there," said the good-looking unknown guy. "Once a Warbler, always a Warbler, right?" All the Warblers agreed with him and stepped aside so that he could introduce himself. "Blaine Anderson," he began, giving Blaine his hand, which he gladly accepted. "Sebastian Smythe" introduced the unknown, himself.

Rachel smiled slightly as she finally knew what the stranger was called. Moreover, the name, so she had to admit, was fitting for him. It had something charismatic and a sexy ring to it. Continuing to listen to the conversation between them, Rachel looked from Blaine to Sebastian and so on.

"Hi, are you a freshman?" Blaine asked the one question that was bothering him. He had never seen Sebastian here and wondered why. "Do I look like a freshman?" Sebastian posed a trick question, at which Blaine stuttered and ultimately failed. At that, Rachel made a noise and went from the table to both guys. A quick look throwing at Blaine, Rachel spoke. "Now, on this question there can be two answers, if you so will," she began, looking into the eyes of Sebastian.

"And who, if I may ask, is the young lady who can give me the answers?" He arrogantly asked with a raised eyebrow. Rachel could only think, what an ass he was to be so arrogant to talk to her like that. Talent or not. No one should talk like that to her. Not even Jesse had dared. Preventing Rachel from a sarcastic answer, Blaine introduced her to the rest of the Warblers. "This is my Maria. Rachel Berry. "

Rachel could not help but grin as she saw the shocked faces of the Warblers. So everyone had heard of her. Except maybe one. Sebastian. Because his face was completely emotionless and Rachel could therefore not say if he knew who she was. "Never heard of you," Sebastian finally replied to her silent question, shocking not only her, but also the Warblers. "But Sebastian," Thad began. "This is Rachel Berry. _The_ Rachel Berry. How can you have never heard of her?" Rachel got a little red at this statement because no one had ever said something like that of her.

Sebastian only shrugged his shoulders in response and stared at her with a raised eyebrow. Only now, she realized that he was waiting for her answers. Rachel got an idea at that. With a cheeky grin, she turned back to Sebastian and answered. "The one that does not know who I am, wouldn't care what my answers are, if he even would understand them at all because he has clearly not that much brain capacity."

He toke one step in her direction at her response and leaned down to her, until he could whisper into the ear. He was so close that she could feel his hot breath on her face. His breath smelled like mint and he was wearing a masculine cologne, that much she could smell. It would definitely interest her if she would not be with Finn and Smythe wouldn't be such an ass. Mint always had this effect on her. "I know exactly who you are," he began in a soft and gentle voice. "A hobbit, that tries to be an intolerable copy of Barbra Streisand."

Rachel's eyes widened at these accusations and she immediately spat back. "And what are you? An oversized chipmunk?" Sebastian just laughed in her face and turned back to Blaine. "You're a legend at Dalton, Blaine. Although, I never knew who this Blaine guy is, but rumors had it that he is sex on a stick and can sang like a dream," said Sebastian and tried to get into Blaine's good graces.

Rachel could not believe what she was hearing, so she turned Sebastian so that he was looking at her. "Listen, mister ...", while saying that, she pushed her finger into his chest. "Blaine has a boyfriend so you can stop with your miserable attempts at flirting. Because that will be all, this will ever be. Attempts." After that she turned to Blaine and said to him, "Come on we are going. We have what we wanted."

Blaine eventually followed Rachel, with a raised eyebrow, out of the door and threw a "Bye, guys" behind his back. He had absolutely no idea what had gotten into Rachel, but he would get some answers. Unfortunately, he could only reach her at his car. Man, she was fast for someone so small.

"Rachel, what was that?" asked Blaine, when he had finally caught up. Rachel let out an angry sigh and looked at him incredulously. She could not believe that Smythe had dared. How could he! "Did you not notice anything?" She asked therefore furious. Blaine looked at her blankly, which made her only angrier. "He called me a hobbit and a horrible imitation of Barbra! _Barbra_, Blaine," she snapped at him, and paced up and down.

With a shake of his head Blaine asked "Who, Rach?" Rachel could only cry out and point her finger back to Dalton. "Smythe," she cried indignantly. She could not believe that she was called a cheap imitation of Barbra. She knew she would never be like Barbra. You could not imitate Barbra. She was unique, like Rachel herself. But that does not meant that she was horrible or cheap, or whatever! She had talent! How dare he? She would show him. He should prepare himself for anything. How could she find him attractive at first...

Blaine could not believe that Sebastian would do such a thing. He seemed so nice ... "He has certainly not meant it in that way, Rach." He attempted to calm her, but she could only make an incredulous noise and get into the car.

Drumming her fingers on the window, she threw a glance at Blaine. He moved quickly to the other side of the car and got in himself, to let her not wait any longer.

The ride back to Lima was quiet, at which Blaine could only make imaginary air leaps, because apparently the subject of Sebastian had Rachel that much irritated that she forgot about his problems with Kurt.

At Dalton, Sebastian Smythe was explaining to his fellow Warblers that he certainly had heard from Rachel Berry. After all, you had to know whom you will win against. Moreover, he wanted to unsettle Berry, she had ultimately an ego that could rival with his.

* * *

So, I really hoped you enjoyed it :) And then I wanted to say some things... YEAH Sebastian is finally here ! Then I wanted to say that I am sooo sad Glee has ended and without Sebastian :/ But I was so realived when Rachel got with Jesse (I always liked him over Finn) and I really didn't see her until the end with Sam. I was a bit disappointed that they did not show what happened to the other characters. I would have liked to see what would have happened with the Warblers. And I freaking hate it that they havn't given us the name of the new head Warbler guy because I found him amazing... Just saying. End of that :D


End file.
